Liv forever as a Sohma
by Mrs.Aldo Raine
Summary: Liv Carter moved to Japan with her mother when she was 8. Her mother had fallen in Love with Shigure Sohma. WHen Liv was 13 her mother died and she was left with Shigure and her baby half brother, Sean. Fatherly love and best friends emerge maybe love
1. It's my life

Liv's POV

It all started when I was 8. Up until that day Father had raised me as a boy and my mother couldn't do a thing about it. Father was a drunk mostly all the time so Mother picked up and left, taking me with he. We moved to Japan and that's where we met a young man with black hair is a market. Mother and I were going down the seafood area when the young man came up to us. 

"Excuse me did you drop this?" he asked. Mother had said yes. They talked for a while and he introduced himself as Shigure Sohma. Later we went over to his house for dinner. When I was 9 Shigure came and got me from school. When I was 10 Shigure proposed to Mother and we had to meet Akito the 14 year old head of the Sohma family. Akito was raised like me, a girl as a guy. Mother and Shigure were permitted to get married and I got a best friend. When I was 11 Shigure and Mother got married. It. Was. HUGE! Then when I was 12 Mother got pregnant and had my baby half brother Sean. At 13 Mother died of pneumonia. Shigure became Sean and I's legal guardian. At my age being 14 Shigure said Yuki who was 15 from a dark room Akito had been keeping him in. Now that I'm 15 I sit across the table from Yuki. Sean was sitting beside me now 3 years old.


	2. High School Never Ends

**AN: I don't own Fruits Basket. I only own Liv, Mother, Father and Sean.**

"Are you ready to start school?" Yuki asked me in his overly calm voice.

"Yup." I answered.

"Good."

"Are you ready to face your fans?" I asked jokingly.

"No." he admitted. I laughed.

"It's okay I'll knock 'em into next week if they mess with you." I said. Yuki chuckled and so did Shigure as he entered the room.

"Have fun in high school Liv and don't get into fights." Shigure said. I nodded and Yuki and I ran out of the house. We walked to school. After school Shigure picked us up and we walked home. We came across a tent. We stood looking at it when a girl in Yuki's grade came out of it and looked up at us in shock. Shigure cracked up laughing at her. Yuki and I shook our heads. We brought her (P.S. Yuki told me her name was Torhu Honda.-Liv) back to the house and sorted everything out. Torhu would be staying with us. A wolf howled and Shigure had said there was a land slide. We went and found out I was where Torhu's tent was. So now she was really staying with us. The next day guess who came at the worst timing possible. Kyo. And guess what happen when Torhu tried to stop a fight between Yuki and Kyo. Everyone turned into animals. And guess who hit the panic button. Torhu. I sighed and just listened. After she was done Shigure explained everything and they turned back. Naked. I threw their clothes at them. After that day everything was way more fun.


	3. God is a girl

I walked into Akito's part of the Sohma Estate. Her little house like thing. I took off my shoes at the front door.

"Akito?" I called in.

"Over here." she answered. I walked over to her and kneeled down next to her. She had summoned me.

"Yes Akito?" I asked.

"You know I'm a girl correct?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know the part I play in the Zodiac?" she asked.

"No." I answered.

"I am the God-Like sport. I am the Zodiac's God." Akito stated. I smiled.

"I always wished God was a girl." I said. Akito looked at me with a bird on her finger. "I was always mad at people for portraying God as a guy. I always knew they were being sexist. Thank you Akito." I felt tears of happiness coming down my eyes. "Thank you for being God. Thank you for fulfilling my wish."


	4. My First kiss

**AN: In this chapter there is a girl/girl kiss. Don't like don't read the chapter. Just be warned there will be a gap missing in your life.**

_Previously_

"_Thank you Akito." I felt tears of happiness coming down my eyes. "Thank you for being God. Thank you for fulfilling my wish."_

Akito made the bird fly away and watched as tears streamed down my face. She leaned over and wiped some tears away.

"Why are you crying Liv?" Akito asked.

"Because I'm so happy." I said throwing myself at Akito and hugging her. After I finished crying Akito and I still sat together talking.

"So have you every kissed anyone before?" she asked.

"No beside Mother, Father, or Shigure on the cheek." I answered. Akito rolled her eyes at me.

"You need to kiss someone outside of family." she said. I looked at her.

"Who?" I asked. Akito looked away before turning to me and looking me directly in my eyes.

"Me maybe." she said throwing her lips against mine. I sat there in shock for a second before kissing her back. Akito slowly pulled back off of me. My lips quivered from shock. Akito smiled triumphantly. I sat in shock.

"You may leave whenever you see fit." Akito said. "I'm going to bed." She walked out of the room. I left in a daze. When I got home. I ate dinner and went to bed.


	5. I kissed a girl

**AN: I don't own Katy Perry's I kissed a Girl**

The next day Shigure stopped me on the way to my room.

"Liv are you okay? You look like you're bottling something up." he said.

"I'm fine Shigure." I answered trying to push past him. He stopped me in my tracks.

"Liv I'm worried about you. After your time with Akito yesterday you seem different." Shigure said.

"I'm fine Shigure." I said through my teeth. He moved in my way again. My temper was getting shorter and shorter. "Shigure move please." I ordered angrily through clenched teeth.

"No not until you talk about what you're bottling up." Shigure said looking down at me.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU DAMN DOG!" I shouted shoving past Shigure and into my room. I slammed the door and listened as I heard him walk away slowly. I breathed heavily. I was trying to calm myself down and it was working a little. Guess who I adopted my short temper from accidentally? Hmm? Father back in England? No. Akito. My best friend and a person I've been spending pretty much all of my time with. I sat down with my back to the back wall so I could see the door. I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Mother in Heaven. I'm sorry for yelling at Shigure. I just got mad and a little out of control. I miss you Mother. I wish you were still alive." I said to the Heavens. But in reality it just looked like I was talking to the ceiling. "I…I don't know what came over me. It's just I have something to say that I don't want to tell anyone Mother. I kissed a girl. I'll admit it. I kissed a girl. And the oddest part I liked it." I said. I cracked a smiled. "I sound like Katy Perry Mother."


	6. Get Ready, Set, Don't Go

I sat there smiling. I stood up and walked back downstairs and to Shigure's office. I knocked.

"Come in." Shigure's voice called. I walked in and stood next to Shigure. I hugged him. There was a poof of smoke and I still had my arms wrapped around his dog form. Tears rolled down my face from guilt.

"I'm so sorry Shigure. I didn't mean to yell like that. I love you." I sobbed into Shigure's fur.

"It's okay I forgive you Liv. I love you too." Shigure replied. I just sat there clinging to him and sobbing. After a while pulled back and just kneeled there. There was a poof of smoke and Shigure was human again. I sniffled as he got redressed. He bent down to my height on the floor when he was done and place a hand on my shoulder.

"I forgive you Liv. You were mad. I was in the way. I knew you didn't mean it." he said. I looked up at him. We heard the door slam open downstairs and a voice filled the house. A voice that Yuki and Kyo hated.

"Gure! I'm Here! The worlds better now!" he shouted. Shigure and I smiled at each other. Ayame was here.


	7. 10 Seconds

_Shigure and I smiled at each other. Ayame was here._

I jumped up and follow Shigure downstairs. None other then Ayame Sohma was standing the door way. And right behind him was Hatori and Momiji. I saw Momiji's face light up like fire works. He ran at me.

"Hey Liv." he leaped into my arms and in a poof was a rabbit.

"Hey Momiji." I said holding the little rabbit in my arms.


	8. Naturally

Later on Torhu made dinner. We all sat around the table. Ayame was annoying Yuki and Kyo like always then Shigure and Aya were both annoying Hatori and being perverted with Torhu. Which left Momiji and I to talk. We sat in my room.

"So how's school Momiji?" I asked.

"Good. With you Liv?" he asked. I smiled.

"Good." I felt so clam around him, shocker with how energetic he is. But I feel so natural like I don't have to impress him of set an example or anything. But he was sooooo cute at the same time. I smiled down at him and he smiled back.

"Momiji we're leaving now." Hatori said coming into my room.

"Awww I don't wanna." Momiji whined.

"Go Ahead Momiji I'll see you soon." I said. He nodded and left along side Hatori. I followed them downstairs. " See ya Hatori See ya Ayame see ya later Momiji." I said to the three.

"Bye." all three of them said at once.

At 8:00 pm I was getting ready for bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the mouth piece.

"Hey Liv." Kureno said. "Akito wants you over here." I sighed and packed a bag. Knowing Akito I'd probably end up staying the night on the Sohma Estate.


	9. Love is only sleeping

I walked onto the Sohma Estate and saw Momiji waiting for me. Or so I thought.

"Hey Liv what are you doing here so late?" he asked.

"Akito called for me." I said.

"Oh should I get the bed ready?" he asked.

"Nah I'll probably be late I'll make it if I get around if not I'll sleep on your couch." I replied smiling at him. He beamed at me and ran to his house. I walked into house thingy.

"Akito?" I called.

"Over here." she said. I walked into Akito's room and saw her sitting cross legged on her bed. I walked over and sat across from her.

"You rang?"

"Yes. I wanted to try something that's a part of your western culture and you probably miss it. I wanted to see what a normal slumber party is like." Akito said. I cracked up laughing. "What's so funny?" she snapped.

"You wanna have a sleepover?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." she repeated. I struggled to regain my breath after that.

"I-I'm sorry. Okay yes we can try a sleepover. I just should call Shigure and Momiji." I said.

"What why Momiji?" Akito asked.

"Whenever you call me over and it gets dark before I leave I just go to Momiji's house and stay on his couch or on a spare bed he sets out for me." I said.

"Okay." Akito let me go to the phone. I called Momiji and Shigure and told them. I can back into Akito's room and sat back on the bed.

"So what do we do at sleepovers?" Akito asked.

"Well we could talk about boys or go out and play late night football(Soccer)" I suggested.

"I want to try late night soccer." Akito said smirking. I ran at top speed home and into my room getting shorts and a t-shirt on. I ran back my soccer ball under my arm.


	10. Uprising

When I ran back to Akito's house she was waiting on her porch thing for me. She was wearing long black pants and a black shirt.

"You totally look like a pro football(soccer) player." I said sarcastically .Akito laughed and came into the yard area with me. I set up some rocks for goals and explained football (Soccer) to her. Then we started.

"God Akito you suck at football(soccer)!" I shouted.

"Shut up do you wanna wake Kureno up?" Akito snapped.

"Sorry." I said putting my hands up. Akito sighed.

"Let's play." she said. I nodded and we played more football(soccer). I was too absorbed in the game to notice someone sneak up on me.

"Akito you shouldn't be out this late. It's dangerous." Hatori said scaring me out of my wits. I kneeled over trying to steady my breath.

"I don't think it's me you should worry about Hatori." Akito said laughing.

"Hatori you scarred me." I said looking up at him.

"Go inside." Hatori said.

"No." I snapped back. " You can't make us!" All of a sudden there was thunder. Hatori just glared at me. "Okay we're going we're going." I said dragging Akito inside. We laughed and watched as Hatori walked through the ran back to his house.

"What now?" Akito asked.

"Uhh wanna go to bed?" I asked.

"Sure."

"But first we have to prank Kureno." I said. Akito just looked at me puzzled. I grabbed a pen out of the kitchen and went into Kureno's room. Akito following close behind. I drew on his face and drug Akito into her room.

"Time for bed." I said dragging her down onto her bad. I grabbed Akito's hand and we fell asleep holding hands.


	11. I Won't Say I'm In Love

I walked towards the front gate of the Sohma estate when I was stopped by Momiji.

"Hey Liv." he said cheerful as usual.

"Hey Momiji." I replied while smiling and still walking with him right beside me.

"Where are you going?" Momiji asked in a singsong voice.

"Home."

"Oh." Momiji stopped and I copied and turned to face him.

"Momiji what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"What did Akito want?" he asked.

"Just to hang out. Have a slumber party." I answered.

"I was worried Liv." he said seriously.

"Why?"

"Akito could have hurt you. He has the ability to." Momiji looked at me tearfully "And I love you Liv. Not like a sister either." My heart literally skipped a beat hearing that confession escape his lips. I walked right in front of him and took his chin in my hand. Then I kissed him.


	12. Please Don't Leave Me

I would be lying if I said the day Momiji and I confessed our love for each other didn't change my life forever. The first and second was the confession and the kiss. The third was when I got home my birth father was there. Fourth Gure was staring at him…very, very coldly. I walked into the house and ran my bag up to my room. Then I ran down into the kitchen and slide in there(I'm only wearing socks duh.) only to see my father, Gure, Yuki, Kyo, and Torhu sitting at the table, with Andy of course. Gure glared at him with a great intensity, Torhu was oblivious, Yuki and Kyo had the said angry glare, and poor Andy was a lost as anything. The next thing he said, was the ONLY thing I let him say shocked all of us.

"Liv you're coming back to Britain with me." he said.

"NO!" I shouted. I ran to the front door blinded by tears I stopped and bounced in place to put my shoes on. When I had them on I ran out the door. I ran right to Akito's house thingy.

"Akito!" I shouted through tears.

The next day.

I ended up going with my dad anyway. So now I stand in an airport with him and we got on a plane back to Britain. Now I'm stuck with my abusive dad. Great.


	13. Teenagers

**AN this chapter contains self hurt and attempted suicide. Just thought I'd let you know. I STILL don't own Fruits Basket.**

2 weeks later.

I walked down the streets with my new friends. My hair which had grown to my shoulders was now cut short again. They walked me to my house and left. _I can't do this anymore. _I thought. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and went into my room. I cut both my wrists before plunging the knife into my stomach. I smiled triumphantly while slowly collapsing.

**AN this is the one of two ONLY changes from Liv's POV.**

Alice's POV

I watched as Liv plunged the knife into her stomach. My best friend was trying to kill herself. I called for an ambulance. Then I ran back to Liv and got down to her level.

"Liv stay with me. Please." I begged.

"Alice." she said weakly. "I'm sorry." she said before passing out. I sat there as the medics came in and took her away.


End file.
